


on wanting

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: i look at you and there's no speech left in me [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, and carrie leaves wanting, and carrie wants, because I say so, in which carrie is nothing but her want carved into her ribcage, in which carrie loves julie like she loves things unreachable, in which carrie wants and wants things; starving, in which nothing changes, in which this song stays a draft, trans!carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Carrie wants everything; until she has filled every cavity in her hollow bones, until her music lies soft on her tongue; until the world is cast in gold, until Julie sings again - bubblegum popped.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson
Series: i look at you and there's no speech left in me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	on wanting

I want

the world, strung up by gold chains.  
your apricot-sweet kisses, bubblegum popped.  
this voice, sugar-spun  
your eyes; a winter night.

I want

the flickering light of those constellation-words  
your curls and your hands and your laughter  
on this couch again.  
_sweetie_ , this world, dripping from the gap between your teeth

I want

this music, filling the whole of my chest  
my voice, high in my throat  
the world, held up by glitter  
and words.

I want it all, see:

the world and your smiles and the bloom of your kisses; this music that spans us both – a lifetime, a beat, and then another.

_– your hair is braided, and colour-spun. you sing, again, with echoes of things that have long since died, with my father’s dread stuck to your lips. I take my pills and my life and these two hands until my voice is a sculpted thing; revered. I love you like I love the world grasping for me. I am starving for you like I am starving for music, you see. you take the dead on this stage, sweetie, and I_ want _._


End file.
